Haunted
by Keruseyu
Summary: Nobody knows what happened in Beast Boy's past. Now that he's having nightmares, the team's getting more and more worried. Along with all this trauma, the person who Beast Boy fears most is back to haunt him. Can the Titans save their friend?
1. Default Chapter

Haunted  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
Pairings are not yet decided. Sorry! But let me warn you, BB is my favorite Titan, so this fic centers around him.  
  
===  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
===  
  
He's after me. I turn corner after corner, wishing to God that this damned tower wasn't so big. I shift into a cheetah, running as fast as I can. I take a right turn and run slam into a wall. God damnit, no! A dead end! I am doomed. I curl into a small ball, cursing the day I was born. Cursing him. His loud, swift footsteps slow, and I can sense he's coming nearer. He's almost reached the corner. I don't even try to shift; he'll get me not matter what. He told me so, after I escaped... Damn it! He's coming... I can feel his aura now. It gives me the creeps. A feel a hand on my shoulder. He's coming closer. God, no... Don't touch me. God damnit, don't touch me! His hand takes a firm grip, picking me up and throwing me against the wall. No! No, no, NO! Leave me alone... Please, God, don't let him do this to me again! His fingers traveled lower. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell, shying away from that filthy hand. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He's shaking me now, telling me to wake up. I feel my eyes opening against my will. Instead of his evil face, I see purple hair, pale skin, and freakishly calm eyes.   
  
"Raven?" I say slowly. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL?!" I screech, leaping away. She raises one eyebrow. "Nightmare?" I nod, still a bit shocked. "Next time, don't wake up the whole tower." She turns, heading to the doorway, where the rest of my friends are gathered, looking worried. I gape at her back, then at my surroundings. I'm in my room. I relax against my pillows. "Thank God that was just a dream..." I sighed. My friends are still in the doorway. Probably still debating whether to ask if I'm alright or scold me for my bad language. "I'm fine, guys. Go back to bed." They hover for a few more moments before half-heartedly shuffling down the hall to their rooms. The door slides shut,   
  
leaving the room in total darkness. I glance hastily at my clock: it's around two a.m. I curl up into a ball in cat-form, purring to soothe myself. I drift off, hoping to God that I won't dream again.  
  
===  
  
Regular POV  
  
===  
  
Around four a.m, Beast Boy hurried around the kitchen, fixing himself a hasty meal of cereal. (Just pretend he drinks regular milk, okay?) Cinnamon Toast Crunch, his ultimate favorite. He dug in, spooning the cereal up with rapid acuracy. The teen sipped the cinnamon-flavored milk, savoring every last drop. Setting his bowl in the sink, he washed it out until it sparkled, then moved to the other dirty dishes. The bowls, plates, cups, and silverware in the sink literally dissapeared as he sudded them down and polished them. He never told anyone, but when he was worried, he had a strange urge to clean. And at this moment, he wasn't just worried- he was pretty sure he was on the bridge of a mental breakdown. So clean he did. 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.' The worried boy repeated this mantra over and over in his head while he frantically scoured every inch on the kitchen.  
  
The green-skinned youth scuttled about, sponging down the counters, mopping the floor, vacuming. Hell, he even scrubbed out the fridge and arranged the game section in chronological order. After that, he straightened his room, and he then picked up a whole new batch of groceries as soon as the nearest supermarket opened. He was polishing the TV screen when Robin decided to come get a glass of water.   
  
The black-haired teen just stared. And stared. And stared. And then hurried off to bed muttering something about sleeping pills and their aftereffects. Beast Boy was so busy he didn't even notice. He just continued fussing, and when everything was spotless, he began on his friends' breakfast. The second he pulled out the frying pan, his mantra switched to 'Robin likes cheese, ham, and green onion omelettes. Tera likes cereal with bacon. Raven likes herbal tea and ham-and-cheese crossaint sandwiches. Starfire likes eggs donr sunny-side up with sausage, belgian waffles, and bacon. Cyborg wants bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes...' And so on, and so on. This continued to the time when all his friends walked in, bleary-eyed (With the exception of Raven) and sniffing the air appreciatingly. Starfire spotted the table, which was filled with breakfast food. "Who had made us all such a lovely breakfast?" She said happily. "It looks delicious!" Tera said eagerly. "Very much so!" Starfire flew over, examining the food.  
  
"But, like, who made it?" Tera asked curiously, glancing back at the other Titans, who were gazing around the room with a mix of horror and astonishment on their faces. (Picture it: O_O!)   
  
Tera glanced around the room for a full ten seconds before realizing the problem. "Oh my God." She said, eye twitching. "It's-it's-" "CLEAN!" Stated a proud, albeit sleepy, voice from behind them. They turned to find Beast Boy leaning against the doorframe. "Isn't it great?" He said happily. He took two steps forward, then staggered a bit to the side, yawning. He stumbled over to the couch, flopping down on it. "Eat." He said tiredly. "I made your favorit..." His voice trailed off as he drifted off.  
  
Leaving his friends to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.  
  
===  
  
Heehee! Cleaning! Yeah! 


	2. Easier to Run

Haunted  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
A young, green-skinned youth fought desperately against the darkness that was coming closer ever second. Raven, his friend and companion, was slumped against the brick wall behind them. He stood directly in front of her, in a fighitng stance. He knew he was losing it. One glance at the man at the end of the alley told him this in frightening clarity.   
  
"What's the matter, little one? Afraid to switch?" He glared at the man before slamming a shadow-being into the ground. His eyes flared, and his vision was tinted a slight crimson at the edges. Something inside called for their deaths- to emmerge from its prison and cover the dirty street with blood- especially that of his tormentor. The crimson spread, feeding off his bitter hatred and fear. It was growing stronger. He held it back, but found it difficult to juggle the two tasks. A shadowy, yet solid fist slammed into his side. The power took advantage of the situation and broke loose, shifting him unwillingly into a silver-and-crimson wolf.  
  
He gasped as red completely glazed his vision, and a terrible thirst came upon him. The thirst for blood. The part of him that was sane watched in horror from the corner of his mind as he ripped the man's throat. Yet the thirst remained. He searched the alley subconsciously, giving it a thorough search with his sharp red orbs. His eyes crossed over the unconscious form of his friend, and he gave a feral smirk. He approached the girl, wanting blood, yet screaming inwardly for himself to stop. His sane half watched in horror as her blood spilled across the stones. 'NO!' he ranted inwardly, 'Please- no-' His wolf self ingnored him, laughing as her lifeless body slipped to the ground in tatters.  
  
===  
  
Beast Boy sat up, sweat pouring down him. He glanced around, catching sight of the digital clock in the corner. It flashed '12:00' in large, red letters. A flashing memory of his dream made him shudder. He left the room, heading for the very top of the tower.   
  
===  
  
A cold, wintery breeze nearly knocked him over as he stepped onto the roof. Huge clouds hung low in the tombstone gray sky, promising snow. He sat on the edge of the roof, burying his face in his hands. Thoughts of his dream battered at him. "Would I really do that?" He whispered, staring at the sky. A small flake of frozen moisture landed on his nose. Large flakes followed it, filling the air. He gazed up. "Would I?"   
  
He had lost control. That had happened before. He could still remember waking up in a street at the age of 5, in the form of a wolf. The kids who had been teasing him about his skin lay dead around him, throats torn, with their long-spilt blood tinting the snow that covered the ground. His muzzle was coated with dried blood, and the taste hovered in his mouth.   
  
That was the day he had met HIM. Beast Boy shivered from the memory.   
  
The cold flakes were melting, soaking him through. He sighed and slipped into the form of a snow leopard. He curled up there, falling asleep to his own doubts.  
  
===  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
When Raven looked out her window that morning, she smiled. She loved snow. It was cold, simple, and often beautiful. Throwing on a warm cloak, she hurried up the stairs, opening the door to the roof and staring with subdued, yet immense delight at the white fluff.   
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave   
  
I Would  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
She knelt, burying her hands in the whiteness she loved so much. A small whimper alerted her attention. A small hump lay in the snow, twitching fitfully. She walked over, carefully uncovering the thing. And there he was- her friend whom she cared for so much. She stared at the small snow-cat, who turned back and forth, obviously having a bad dream.  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave   
  
I Would  
  
Her purple-gray eyes filled with pain. Something was troubling him; she could sense it. Something that wasn't just a little quirk. He really was depressed.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
And she knew. She knew she couldn't help him.  
  
===  
  
Sappy, huh? 


End file.
